


reminders

by lawyering0rca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is the tiniest fic ive ever written, tiny liddol babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyering0rca/pseuds/lawyering0rca
Summary: Another fond memory.Another loving gaze.Another reason to never leave.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	reminders

Another sleepover.  
Another podcast.  
Another excuse to see each other.  
“Do you mind if I switch to music now?”  
Tsukishima took his eyes away from the podcast’s transcript he’d been reading so intently to give Yamaguchi a nod and honestly just to see his face again. Not a single thing about it had changed since last time he looked at it, but he prefered to stay updated.  
“Cool.”  
The actors’ voices slowly faded away from his mind giving way to the soft harmonies of Yamaguchi’s playlist. Now that their thoughts weren’t busy following the plot they lay on the floor, allowing themselves to just be. Tsukishima stared at the star stickers on the ceiling. He could clearly remember helping Yamaguchi get them up there and nearly falling over. It almost made him laugh, though he wouldn’t let his friend hear more than a breath.  
“Have you been listening to the song?” Yamaguchi asked gently.  
Tsukishima had been listening very carefully. He thought the song felt like a warm hug but decided to keep it to himself.  
“It reminds me of you.” he heard his friend smile through the words.  
“Shut up,” Tsukishima chuckled in response and rushed to put his hand on his face to block his flustered expression from Yamaguchi’s ever-present gaze.  
“And when you’re away somewhere,” his friend continued, “it makes me feel like you’re right here.”  
“Not fair,” Tsukishima complained still chuckling, now both his hands over his face. “Look what you did.”  
He showed his face for a short moment to demonstrate he’d been tearing up. Yamaguchi laughed.  
“Are you happy now, you rascal?” he kept going, his smile getting wider and wider, as his friend kept laughing, softly and with a tease. “Is this what you wanted? Anyone who says you’re the nice one is a fool and a liar.”  
Yamaguchi reached out and held his face.  
“I love you,” Yamaguchi’s eyes smiled.  
Instead of answering Tsukishima got up on his elbow and gave him a kiss.  
“Thought you were mad at me.”  
“Nobody can stay mad at that face for long.”  
Another fond memory.  
Another loving gaze.  
Another reason to never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the first fanfic i didnt write at 3am! and also its a tiny littol baby because i never learned how to write fics longer than 1000 words. i guess this one isnt my best work but sometimes u gotta write something very mediocre and be at peace with it, ya know? oh and if you notice any mistakes or typos feel free to correct me, just be nice!


End file.
